Drug delivery devices typically share a common ISO standard luer connection, including intravascular, anesthesia and enteral delivery devices. Misconnections of these routes are possible and will cause medication error. The consequences of such errors may be adverse or even fatal.
Previous attempts at reducing errors in drug delivery include the use of labels or color coded devices to differentiate specific route-accessing devices (e.g., catheter connectors) and drug-containing devices or containers for retaining medication (e.g., syringe barrels). Studies have shown that clinicians tend to ignore these labels and color codes. Other attempts to reduce error have required the use of valves with containers to prevent accidental connection and delivery. The operation of such valves often requires additional components to open the valve and/or secure attachment of the valve to the container that can be cumbersome for attachment and use. The use of some of these additional components to open the valve and/or secure attachment of the valve to the container, such a syringe barrels, has also required the use of specialized syringe and/or catheter connections. In specific instances, the valves may have complex structures that are difficult to manufacture and utilize and/or may utilize large surface areas on which meniscus may form between the valve and the wall of the surrounding container within which the drug is stored. Further, the large surface area of the valves provides an increased opportunity for microbial growth, which may cause infection. In addition, typical valves are opened in the direction of the fluid flow and/or are opened by the containers that retain medication to be dispensed. For example, conventional valves may be opened by attaching a push rod to a syringe barrel filled with mediation. The push rod activates the check valve in the direction of the fluid flow (from the syringe barrel or other fluid or liquid container). In these configurations the syringe barrel cannot be attached to a standard hypodermic needle, which makes is impossible to pre-attach the push rod connector to the syringe. Further, such valves are generally intended to prevent fluid flow back and could contaminate the medication source.
All of these issues could lead to the malfunction of the valve and drug delivery procedure. In addition, the known devices do not allow the user to remove air from the container. Accordingly, there is a need for a drug delivery connector that can effectively eliminate all wrong-route medication error possibilities for use in a variety of drug delivery procedures with standard syringes and other drug-containing devices. Further, there is a need for a drug delivery connector that permits normal aspiration of medication into a container and air priming, while providing a valve that prevents leakage of the aspirated medication.